Realm of Madness/Transcript
(The episode opens in the Underworld with the Skulkin breaking out of the Ferris wheel made by the Ninja.) Kruncha: 'Ninja search.' Look where our army ended up, knucklehead! (He slaps Nuckal in the skull.) Nuckal: Hey! It wasn't my fault anyways. Kruncha: We should probably go downstairs to help Samukai and Garmadon. Those pesky ninja are likely fighting for those weapons. (Kruncha, Nuckal, and legions of Skulkin go to the base level of Garmadon's fortress and notice nobody is there.) Nuckal: Garmadon! Samukai! Ninja! Come out, come out, wherever you are! (In the shadows, Wu escapes the base level and reaches the Fire Dragon to be able to escape the Underworld. He and the dragons cross over to Ninjago without the Skulkin knowing. A Skulkin general roars towards Kruncha and Nuckal.) Skulkin General: You dummies! You let those ninja escape! Kruncha: Hey, Wyplash. It was him, actually. (Points at Nuckal.) Nuckal: No it wasn't! Wyplash:'' ''It doesn't matter, because you know what? You don't matter! (Kruncha and Nuckal look at him in fear.) Wyplash: After our leaders Samukai and Garmadon disappeared, someone has to take charge, and that person will be me! So our first step is to... Kruncha: Get rid of Nuckal so he doesn't cause more trouble? Wyplash: Enough of this! You are demoted to warrior! Both of you! (Kruncha and Nuckal nod complyingly.) Wyplash: As I was saying, our first step is to locate the four golden weapons. There is a reason Garmadon wanted them so badly. We will ransack Ninjago until it is done. (Wu flies the Fire Dragon to the Four Weapons blacksmith shop and meets Nya there. Nya runs thinking Kai arrived but then feels disappointed when she sees Wu instead. She attempts to act modest.) Nya: Sensei Wu, I assume? I am sorry, we never met properly. (Holds her hand out.) Wu: '''Ah, yes, Nya! It is about time we spoke! ''(Shakes Nya's hand.) ''Kai told me plenty of you. '''Nya: Where is my brother? Where is his team? Wu: Garmadon escaped to a realm where he can gain the power to possess all four golden weapons. We could not let that happen at all costs, so I sent the Ninja there to stop him. Nya: When will they be back? Wu: Soon, hopefully. Nya: Soon?! You sent my brother to a foreign place and you have no idea when he will be back?! Wu: But Garmadon will have unspeakable power! Nya: Do you have any idea what family is?! Ugh, get out of here. Wu: (Sighs.) I am sorry I made you feel this way, Nya, but it had to be done. Otherwise all of Ninjago is at stake. Nya: (Sobs.) Go away. (Wu slowly walks back to the Fire Dragon and flies to the Monastery of Spinjitzu.) Nya: Come safe to me, Kai. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (In the realm of madness, the Ninja wake in a rocky plain.) Jay: Where are we? Kai: It seems that this is where Garmadon wanted to go. (He puts the Sword of Fire away on his back.) Zane: What is that? (He sees a figure in the distance. The figure seems humanoid.) Jay: Guys? Do you think there is life here? Because I am going to go ballistic! Cole: '''We'll be fine Jay, there is no need to worry about anything. '''Jay: Think about it. Aliens means we can't understand what they say, nor will they understand back. Zane: How do you think the First Spinjitzu Master communicated with the Oni? Jay: But he was a son from both worlds! He was part Oni! We are just humans, and they might be foreign life. Don't you see, Zane? (Shouts.) I am losing my sanity! Kai: Jay, wait. (Looks in the distance.) (The figure turns in their direction.) Cole: Okay, that thing is alive. Kai: Cole, shut up! (Continues looking at the horizon.) (The figure glows purple. It shines bright and blinds Kai.) Kai: Agh! (Covers his eyes.) Zane: Kai, get up! Kai: I'm fine, Zane. I just can't see. Hold me. (Zane carries Kai.) Cole: We've got bigger problems. (More figures appeared on the horizon. They appeared to line up behind the first figure spotted by the Ninja.) Figure: (From a distance.) Destroy them. (Blasts of purple energy approach the Ninja.) Jay: Ahh! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! (The Ninja flee away from the figures. Cole sees a big cave in a mountain to their left.) Cole: A cave! (The Ninja hide in the cave.) Zane: The cave is in the open! (Points at the entrance.) They will come in easily! Cole: (Looks at the Scythe of Quakes and takes it off his back.) I have an idea. (Approaches the cave entrance.)' Let's do this! (Jumps and slams the ground with the Scythe.) ''Hyah! ''(A wall of rocks opens and covers the cave entrance. Cole kisses his left bicep.) Master of Earth, everyone! (The Ninja notice foreign writing behind them.) Jay: Hehe, seems like we aren't alone after all. Cole: What does it say? Kai: You tell me. I can't see anything. (Zane studies the writing.) Jay: I just realized something...wait a sec... so we came all this way into a cave just to be trapped?!?! Cole: We will be fine, I will make an escape route with the Scythe. (Zane gasps.) Zane, got something? Zane: This is bad. Kai: What? Tell me! I want to know! Zane: I know how to read ancient Ninjagan tongue. It translates to, "Hello Ninja and welcome to the Realm of Madness..." Jay: Ninja? Cole: It doesn't mean us right? Zane: Who else would it mean? Jay: I don't know, probably ANOTHER GROUP OF NINJA?! Cole: I don't understand, what if it means us? Kai: No one else in Ninjago's history has been here. Zane (Gasps.) Wait, say that again. Kai: (Gulps.) No one else in Ninjago's history has been here. Zane: But the First Spinjitzu Master! Kai, Jay, and Cole: (Gasp.) ''Ohh. '''Zane': The text continues,"I hope you had a safe journey..." (Cuts to Garmadon walking towards a village in the Realm of Madness. He looks towards shelters made solely of stone.) Zane: "...but destiny had you come here because my son will tip the balance between good and evil." (Garmadon walks through the village. Craglings gaze on him, but they do not fight.) Zane: "You have possession of my four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, but there is so much you are yet to unlock with them." (Cuts back to the Ninja.) Kai: Didn't Sensei say there is a secret yet to unlock in our weapons? Cole: I can move stones and dirt. You should probably be able to use your own elemental powers as well. Kai: But this is the First Spinjitzu Master we are talking about. What if there is something else we are not seeing? Jay: (Giggles and looks at Kai.) Ha, seeing! Kai: Ha ha, very funny. Zane, does he say anything else? (Cuts to Garmadon reading aloud from a book.) Zane: "Garmadon has a plot relating to dark magic." (Garmadon's shadow is seen on a wall in the library. He seems to be transforming. He screams in agony.) Zane: "By the time you read this, he should have already used dark magic to be able to hold all four golden weapons." (Garmadon walks out of the village. The Craglings kneel for him.) Zane: "If he takes the golden weapons to the Golden Peaks, he will be able to forge the Mega Weapon, a weapon of unspeakable power." Jay: So are we on the run? Cole: We just keep the weapons away from him. Simple. (The wall of rocks begins to crack. Purple energy can be seen through the cracks.) Zane: "Craglings are approaching you, there is little time. You cannot use your Tornado of Creation because it is possible only once a month. Fighting with your weapons' powers, you will be overwhelmed." Jay: (Sighs. Zane continues reading silently.) Right now would be a good time to have those dragons. Zane: '''Wait, there is still a way! '''Jay: How? Zane: '''"You are all capable of reaching your full potential. Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapon's potential. Once it is in tune with a focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked." '''Jay: Oh, this is not the time to be cryptic. Cole: He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves. Kai: Don't tell me I have to ride my sword like a broom stick. Zane: "Jay, concentrate on unlocking your Golden Weapon." Jay: (Gasps.) He said my name! Zane: "Let your heart guide you. Imagine you are taking flight." (Jay successfully turns his Nunchucks into the Storm Fighter. It squeezes the other Ninja onto the wall.) Jay: Whoa! Haha, did I just do that? Kai: Careful! I can't see! Zane: (Rushes back to the writing.) "The rest of you can create your own vehicles as well. Get out of here and stop Garmadon from claiming the Golden Weapons! To return to Ninjago, enter the portal in the Mountain of Madness. Go, Ninja, go!" (Craglings burst into the cave. Kai, Zane, and Cole move to the side.) Jay: Let's see what this baby can do. (He presses a button which blasts a lightning bolt towards a group of Craglings ahead of him. Jay flies out of the cave.) Woohoohoo! (Zane's shurikens turn into the Snowmobile, and Cole's scythe the Tread Assault. Cole takes Kai with him. They all leave cheering, running over Cragling after Cragling.) Cole: '''Aight, so where to? '''Kai: I guess we just escape. Let's head to the Mountain of Madness. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Wu approaches Mistaké's teashop.) Wu: Mistaké, are you here? Mistake: (Walks from behind a wall.) Hello Wu, what can I do for you today? Wu: My student's sister Nya is frustrated with me. Mistaké: Have you not been frustrated with Garmadon as a child? Wu: She is mad because I sent her brother away with my other students to stop Garmadon. He escaped to a faraway realm and now I am starting to regret it. Mistaké: What for? Wu: What if they will never come back? Mistaké: They will, trust me. Her broken heart will be healed. For now, be ready because a Skulkin can appear at any moment. (A door crashes behind them. Wyplash, Kruncha, Nuckal, and legions of Skulkin come from behind. Mistaké looks in fear. Wu gets in his battle stance. Skulkin crowd around them and cackle in unison.) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (The Ninja approach the Mountain of Madness. They see a figure facing the mountain ahead. He seems humanoid but has an extra set of arms.) Jay: Who is that? Cole:'' ''I don't know, keep guard. (The Ninja recall their vehicles and walk towards the figure. Kai holds Zane's arm to walk up some rocks.) Zane: Who are you? Figure: You Ninja are so pathetic. Jay: Hey, nobody calls me pathetic! Kai: What do you want? Garmadon: (Reveals his face.) I want your golden weapons, or...(Generates purple energy in his hands.)...''you beg for mercy. '''Jay': Hey, what's with the extra torso? Cole: We're not giving them up to you! Garmadon: 'Then I will beat you and everyone who stands in my way! ''(Generates four daggers and leaps towards the Ninja.) (The Ninja clash with Garmadon. Garmadon throws Kai to the side. Zane tries to freeze him but Garmadon escapes the ice and knocks Zane out. Jay shoots a lightning bolt but Garmadon reflects it with his dagger and knocks him out. Cole tries to split the ground with his Scythe but Garmadon grabs the scythe in time to knock him out. Kai struggles, but he stands back up and approaches the direction he believes Garmadon to be in.) '''Kai: You are the reason my sister was in danger. Garmadon: And you will be the reason I get all four golden weapons. (Proceeds to grab the Nunchucks of Lightning, Shurikens Of Ice, and the Scythe of Quakes.) Let's make this easy—give me the sword. Kai: Never! Garmadon: (Cackles.) Then fight me! (Garmadon approaches Kai, but Kai leaps out of his way. He tries to stand up again.) Kai: '''I can't see you, but I will win! '''Garmadon: Will you? (Jumps on Kai from behind.) You are just a rookie. Nothing more, nothing less. (Kai punches Garmadon's hand and rolls away from him. The other ninja start to wake up.) Kai: I am not a rookie. I am a ninja, and ninja never quit! I have friends who will stand by my side! Jay: (Stands up.) He is right, we can defeat him right here and right now. Cole: (Stands up.) Then what are we waiting for? Let's help him! Garmadon: You being blind will only set you back. Zane: Not necessarily! (Holds Garmadon from behind. Jay and Cole join in. Kai clashes his sword against a pile of rocks.) Jay: Give us our weapons! Garmadon: (Knocks Zane and Cole out. He approaches Kai.) And now for the final weapon. Jay: (Punches Garmadon on his back.) Go Kai, you are our last hope! Kai: Must...fight...Garmadon! (Continues clashing with the rocks.) Jay: Ugh, enough of this! (Grabs Kai and runs towards the portal. Garmadon hits them with a blast of lightning. Cole and Zane approach from behind Garmadon.) Cole: (Holds Garmadon's upper torso.) Not today! Zane: (Holds Garmadon's lower torso.) That makes two of us. Garmadon: Agh! (Screams in agony.) (Zane and Cole grab their Golden Weapons.) Cole: '''Ha! Jay, it's all you now! '''Jay: (Drops Kai to the side and leaps towards Garmadon. He punches his cheek and grabs his nunchucks.) Alright, let's get out of here! Garmadon: No! No! NOO! (Chases the ninja.) (Jay grabs Kai's hand and the other ninja follow as they jump into a hole where the portal is at the summit of the Mountain of Madness.) Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole: (Jumping together.) Ninja, go! Garmadon: (Looks down at the portal as the ninja go through it.) Dammit! We are not done yet! (Jumps into the portal as well.) (A portal appears on a higher floor of a building under construction in Ninjago City. It has no walls, only beams and platforms to hold it together. The ninja crash into a beam and recover.) Zane: (Grunts.) Did we make it? Cole: ''(Looks at the building.) ''Guess so. '''Jay: (Walks toward the edge of a platform. He gasps in shock.) '' Uh, guys! Kai: Jay, you seem worried. What is it? (Cole and Zane look below the platform. They are also left in shock.) Jay: We missed a lot. (Ninjago City and nearby villages are seen in smoke and flames. The episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Earth-87